Something Beautiful
by memoire
Summary: When the entire world is in chaos, Piper thinks that there's no hope whatsoever. But when a soldier comes by her house, she learns that out of every situation, no matter how bleak it is, can be made into something beautiful. Historical!AU. Jasper.
1. Hello and Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Even when the country is in revolution, I will still not own the rights of PJO.**

* * *

It seemed to Piper McLean, that all of France was covered in a blanket of shadows.

No one really knew what exactly was happening in the country or what was happening outside. All the French knew that their fair country has descended into anarchy and that foreign powers were invading them. The elite had already fled to Austria; the commoners live in fear of _La Guillotine._

As for His Majesty King Louis XVI and his wife Marie Antoinette, they have fallen to the bloody blade of the accursed execution instrument. There was no monarchy in France anymore or there a leader to guide the people. There was just a bloody facsimile of a democracy that was bound to fail.

And where was Piper in the midst of this chaos? Well, she was in Paris trying to do what everyone else was trying to do – survive. Food was scarce as trade was cut off and the economy was down in the drain. Piper couldn't decide whether pre-revolution or during revolution was France better off at. All she could do now is to look for bread.

They bounded into the revolution filled with a hope that France will be freed from her monarchical chains and will be a glorious democracy. Instead, they ended up with a mess of political powers grabbing the chance to rule the country. The concept of "popular sovereignty" was introduced and there were lots of interpretations of it. Personally, Piper did not care who would run the country as long as it is a democracy and that it doesn't end up like this.

She has since then moved out of Paris and traveled to the countryside where things were more peaceful to an extent. There was less blood that was for sure. She lived in an abandoned house with a slanted roof and glass windows. Piper was hoping that the revolution would pass as she stayed here. She was not in the mood to get her head chopped off.

Honestly, she wanted everything back to normal. If this was what a "democracy" felt like then Piper wanted no part of it. Unfortunately, you can't turn back the time. For now, Piper had to put up with this pandemonium.

It was dreadful being alone out here, it was boring as there was nothing to do (besides keep quiet and farm anyway). She wasn't that far from Paris, a mile or two actually. Piper made sure that she kept out of the borders. Foreigners weren't exactly welcomed here.

Still, Piper was lonely. She didn't dare go back to her home. The McLean family used to be the one of the most powerful families but they have since fallen from grace. As far as Piper knew, she was the last remaining member who was both alive and in France.

It's been several years since she left. Piper was now eighteen – an age where most girls found their love and married them by now. Unfortunately for her, she still hasn't found love for reasons already known.

Then one hot summer day, Piper wasn't the only one out there.

He came in all bloodied and sordid, as if he just came out of a battle and dragged himself over here. His white uniform was drenched in sweat, bloody, and other nasty things. Slung over his back was a gun with the bayonet tinged with red.

When Piper first saw the stranger, she wasn't sure whether she should save him or leave him out to die. But morality and pity came out in the end and with much difficulty; she carried him to her house where she tried her best to take care of him.

He was rather handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes and a nicely toned body too. He must have a girl back home, wherever his home was, who loved and cared for him. She must be distressed after finding out that he didn't return back home.

The man almost died a few times. Piper will tell you right now, it was God dammed hard to treat infections when you only have cloths, water, and an infinite amount of patience. Nevertheless, the soldier pulled through and his fever broke. It was a miracle that he lived.

Three days after Piper found him, he woke. It was late at night when Piper heard a shuffle in the "guest room" (which was just a regular room with a blanket and a pillow). Lighting a candle, she went inside the room where she found him standing upright with bedhead.

He said something in German that Piper could only understand after years of lessons. "Hello. Where am I?"

"You're in France," responded Piper in German. "You were dying so I brought you back here." Piper was 100 percent sure that had a ton of grammar mistakes, but she hoped that it was good enough so that he could understand her.

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you for your help. Might I ask the name of the beautiful angel that saved me?" He smiled and gave a little bow.

Piper felt her heart flutter and her cheeks flushed. _Beautiful angel? Seriously? Even in my old, brown rags and messy hair? He must be mad. _She gave him a slight smile in return. "My name is Piper McLean from France. Yours?

"Jason Grace from Austria at your service," he said. He made a motion to bow but suddenly winced in pain. "Well, it seems that I have not fully recovered."

"Of course you haven't. I may have patched you up, but you aren't going anywhere Mister Grace – not until all your wounds are healed. I have some bread and cheese in the kitchen. Help yourself to them."

Jason shrugged. "If you say so. Aren't you going to have some too?"

"I already ate and I'm not hungry. I'll see you in the morning Mister Grace, if you decide to stay that long." And with that, she extinguished the candle and left Jason in the darkness.

* * *

The next morning, Piper surprisingly found him again in her house. He was outside sitting on the ground looking out in the distance.

"_Guten tag, _Mister Grace. How are you feeling?"

"Better than ever," replied Jason. "And please call me Jason. 'Mister Grace' is just too formal."

"Very well then, _Jason._ Am I treating you well for living in a shack in the middle of nowhere? Not bad right?"

"Why yes, yes you are. You are doing a wonderful job. And I appreciate your efforts, but what are you helping me? We are enemies are we not? You are from France and I am from Austria. Are our countries not engaged in war right now?"

"Psh, if we were enemies I would've let you die," Piper snorted. "What does it matter if our countries are on opposing sides? We're still humans right? We shouldn't kill our own species. When I saw you hurt and damaged on the field, I saw you as a human being. Not as a soldier."

Jason was speechless. From the moment he was born, Jason was raised to become a soldier. His father was a general who was revered by his comrades. His mother was a starlet who often fawned over the soldiers as they came back from war. And his sister, well, she was rebellious but she's a brilliant warrior.

The second he turned sixteen was when he joined the army, but his military career began much earlier than that. He played with toy soldiers learning battle formations and terms. His father often took him to the camps where he would see war in action. To Jason, it was a daily routine of life. He fought to protect Austria and did not consider the consequences of his actions. He did what he had to do.

"Jason? Are you alright?"

Piper's voice snapped him out of his trance. Amazing, he was a decorated soldier in the prestigious Austrian army and now he was living in a shack with a Frenchwoman. Oh how far from grace he had fallen.

* * *

Jason stayed with Piper for a few more weeks. Not because he wanted to, but because he was still not well enough to go out in the world. Revolution is still thriving and if Jason dares to cross the border now, he will surely get caught and get beheaded.

He did not trust Piper. It was _unnatural _for someone like him would get along with someone like her. It defied all the rules that he had been taught. The French _should not _be trusted. The French are _blood thirsty savages. _And yet here he is helping a Frenchwoman with laundry and food.

"Do you have any relatives?" asked Piper. They were outside taking a break from the day's labor. An uncomfortable silence passed over them since it started and her question broke it. She's been getting better at German and him at French.

Jason nodded. "Yes - my mom, my dad, and my older sister."

"What are their names?"

"Why are you even asking me this?"

"Because I want to know, now what are their names?"

Jason sighed. "Beryl, Jupiter, and Thalia Grace. And before you say anything, yes those are their real names. I know it's not 'normal' but it's just how it is, okay?"

"I wasn't going to say that their names were weird," Piper said. "They're actually quite pretty. Do you get along well with them?"

"I guess you can say that. My mom and dad are often away so Thalia has to take care of me. She isn't the best parent, but she tries her best." Jason gave a small smile. "How about you? Your language and diction are polished for a poor peasant girl. Did you come from an aristocratic family?"

Piper raised an eyebrow. Impressive that he caught on. "Yes. My mother fled to your country and my dad went with her. I am an only child. The McLean family used to be wealthy and powerful. Look where we are now." Piper raised her arms. "I suppose it isn't all that bad. I don't mind being impoverished."

"…I'm sorry that happened."

Piper shook her head. "Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm not lonely anymore now that you're here."

"What if I'm not here? Will you miss me when I leave?"

Piper looked down and said in a voice barely higher than a whisper, "Yes, yes I will."

* * *

Jason hated to admit it, but he could feel himself falling for Piper.

Despite the unseemly clothes that she dressed herself in, anyone could tell that she was beautiful from a mile away. She was hardworking, friendly, resourceful, and above all, genuine. She wasn't hiding anything from him. Any question he would ask, she would answer truthfully.

Don't get him wrong, he missed his family back home; Thalia most of all. But it felt nice to get away from them if only for a little while. No more drills or getting up early. He didn't have to act like a prodigy in front of Piper.

Jason could be himself, he could be free. And perhaps, that's what all Jason really wanted.

* * *

When it was time for him to leave, Jason and Piper took one last look at the sky together. France was experiencing a decrease in its radical attempts to "democratize" itself for now at least. Her country finally knocked some sense into itself. Piper supposed that everything gets better with a little time.

It was dark under the moonless sky, but it made the stars shine all the more brighter. In Piper's hands was a candle, the only source of light. She was dressed more finely than the other days, a blue dress from her aristocratic years that has somewhat diminished over time. Jason was simply dressed in a starched shirt and trousers.

"I guess this is goodbye," said Piper.

Jason nodded. "Indeed it is."

"You won't forget me, will you?"

"Of course I won't. How can I forget the woman that saved me from death's door? Well thank you for the help."

"It's no problem. I'll see you around, maybe."

Before Jason left, they embraced. Piper felt safe in his arms. He was _her _soldier; he was there to protect her. A pang of sadness went through her body. Piper never noticed how lonely she was before Jason arrived. It was nice to talk to a human being instead of the empty fields. They had good times together… and this will probably be the last one.

Or maybe it won't.

Taking her head into his hands, Jason pulled Piper into a deep kiss. It was just them and the stars and for once in her life, she forgot about her troubles, her trials and tribulations.

Breaking off the kiss, Jason whispered, "Look what we've made." His face was soft and gentle in the candle light. With his golden hair, he looked like an angel from the heavens above. "We've made something that was impossible during this time, we've made something beautiful."

And they indeed made it. In a time where it seems that infinite chaos surrounded Europe, a dark swirl of the unknown and the fearful, they've made friendship, love, laughter, and happiness. But most of all - hope. For once in their young lives, all was well as they sat beneath the clear sky together.

* * *

**It's shorter than I actually wanted but it's good… I think. This is my first "successful" romance I've written in a long time. I do admit that it was rushed , but I tried. **

**As my history teacher so eloquently put it, the French Revolution was "one hell of a time." There are most likely some historical inaccuracies in here since I based this off from my memory of world history last year. Nevertheless, it feels good to write a story instead of an essay. **

**This idea went through a lot of drafts and I started this last year actually… I finally had the determination to finish it just now. Amazing what a cup of hot chocolate and reading **_**A Tale of Two Cities**_**will do to you. **

**And yay, its spring. But it's still 20 degrees Fahrenheit here or -6 degrees Celsius for my non-American readers. **


	2. The City of Love, The City of Light

**Disclaimer: I am way too lazy and untalented to create a magnificent story such as PJO. Thank you, Rick Riordan, for writing this series.**

* * *

Rain poured down in sheets on the country of Austria.

Vienna's streets are devoid of activity. The lights are out and everything is quiet except for the pitter-pat of the rain. The streets are muddy and mist hangs in the air.

Despite the miserable weather, a man quickly walks through the city carrying a brown bag. He is dressed simply in a green coat and a white shirt. His breath is steam in the frigid weather and his footprints are washed away in the water.

He reaches the outskirts of the capital and regretfully looks behind him. Vienna has been kind to him, but he is not happy here. He's been promoted to a general and lives in one of the finest houses in the city. He has all of this and more but the one thing he doesn't have is love.

That is why he is travelling to the City of Love itself – Paris. He hopes that she will remember him after nearly five years apart. He doesn't know if she's still there or even in France for that matter. You have to have hope in these kinds of situations. Even if she doesn't remember him, she sure would after retelling the story.

He glanced one last time at Vienna and waved goodbye. "Auf wiedersehen."

* * *

Dear Jason,

After you left, I went back to my old home in Parisonly to find it ransacked. Everything was missing, broken, or found in unexpected places. The chandelier that welcomed guests into the parlour is now on the floor with a few glass pieces left on it and the rug is covered with muddy footprints. It hardly looked like the childhood home that I grew up in.

Well, I suppose it isn't all that bad. I manage to salvage a few things from the wreckage such as clothing and food. The clothes are ripped and torn but some thread and a needle will get them back to a respectable state. The food is thankfully not spoiled.

I also found another thing too, this journal that I am currently writing in. I have no one that I can talk to and you're over a hundred miles away. I am not planning to send you these letters to you anytime soon.

I wish you the best of luck in whatever you're doing right now.

Sincerely,

Piper

* * *

Dear Jason,

I'm doing fine thanks for asking. I am now a seamstress for a clothing company. My pension is "good" in a sense. It's enough for me to get by and to pay the bills of the place I am renting. I don't plan for this to be my life forever, but a successful life does not come easily.

I want to live comfortably in a big, but not too big house in the heart of Paris. It will be surrounded by flowers of all kinds and have a nice white exterior. I want to hear the ring of children's laughter as they run in and out of the rooms and to smell the scent of tea in the air. I can see myself smiling every day.

It seems like an impossible, glorious dream considering the situation I am in right now. My situation will improve I assure you. The next time we meet, I'll take you on a grand tour of France.

Sincerely,

Piper

…

Dear Jason,

France is getting back on her feet again. Stores are opening and the fresh smell of bread baking fills the streets and my nostrils. I moved out of the inn and bought my own place. It's rather small, but pleasant to live in.

The Convention is doing a fantastic job at keeping things together. Education is now free and available to everyone and not just to the rich. The ideas of liberalism and democracy are spreading throughout Europe. There is universal manhood suffrage. If one thing came out good, it's this.

It's a truly wonderful life that I live right now. I really hope that it continues this way.

Sincerely,

Piper

* * *

Dear Jason,

Today wasn't all that bad. It was the same old day as every day. I met a new friend though in the shops. His name is Leo Valdez and he's from Spain visiting to find new markets to sell his wares too. He's younger than us by a couple of years or so but he's just bursting with energy and has a great sense of humour. I think you'll like him.

Leo is staying at my place for a little while and… it's been an interesting experience to say the least. I'm glad that he's here though. His corny jokes never fail to bring light on this dark apartment. When you come here, the three of us are going out to a nearby bar and have some fun.

Sincerely,

Piper

* * *

Dear Jason,

Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night thinking of you. Are you dead? Are you alive? How are you doing? Are you married? Are you happy? These questions keep me up late at night. I don't mind of course. The stars are beautiful and reminds me of the time where we first met. Do you remember that time Jason? Do you?

It's times like these where I am reminded that Paris truly deserves its title as "La Ville Lumière" – the City of Light. We were one of the leading countries in the Age of Enlightenment and scholars still flock to Paris. Trust me Jason; I'm sure you'll love it here.

Sincerely,

Piper

* * *

Dear Jason,

After a while of thinking, I have decided that I have no idea what I am going to be. I've never really thought about my future besides working hard to make it better than the past. The Revolution taught me something and that is that life is short and unfair. Half the people who got executed didn't deserve it. They could've done something great by now.

Sincerely,

Piper

* * *

Dear Jason,

I think I caught a cold. Don't ask me how, I don't really know. It's probably the rain; the sky's been grey for a couple of days now and it's been terribly cold. Your probably wondering why I'm writing instead of getting some rest and honestly, I can't put this journal down. Ever since I found it, not a day has passed that I've written something in the pages. It's been like a daily routine, one that I can't put down.

Leo (remember him, still?), is taking care of me and even made some contraption that extends so I won't have to get up from bed among other… interesting things. There are too many to list. Sadly, he's going back to Spain within a week. It's been a joy having him here and we promised to meet again. For now, he's praying for my health.

Sincerely,

Piper

* * *

Dear Jason,

After a week of coughing, sneezing and the general feeling like you're going to die, I recovered. I'm not fully back to health, but I'm well enough to get back to work. Leo already left, sadly. I gave him some bread for the trip back and he gave me a necklace. I'm not one for jewellery, but it was a beautiful little thing.

Anyway, this morning I found a dove with a broken wing. He must've gotten hurt in the storm recently. The poor creature was suffering so I patched him up. He's going to have to spend some time at my house for a couple of days but he doesn't seem to show signs of wanting to leave. Whenever I walk past him, he coos affectionately and jumps up and down.

I think I'll name him Feuilly.

Sincerely,

Piper

* * *

Dear Jason,

I can't believe I made it to the turn of the century - and it has changed my life dramatically. A man named Napoleon Bonaparte has taken control of France and he isn't even from France. He seems to be a good leader so far… With this man, I have no idea what the future entails. There are rumours going around that he is planning on invading Austria and I fear war brewing in the distance…

Godspeed Jason, Godspeed.

Sincerely,

Piper

* * *

With the flick of her wrist, Piper embellished her signature onto the journal and put it away for the night. She prayed silently for the safety of Jason for Napoleon was heading eastward today. Piper suspected since he was a soldier, he would be fine but an action such as this – it meant _war. _

"Coo-coo," said Feuilly. He was in a cage by the window, white feathers shimmering in the moonlight.

Piper nodded, as if she understood what Feuilly said. She softly petted his head and whispered "Everything is going to be alright… Everything is going to be alright…"

* * *

After enduring everything Mother Nature has thrown at him, he finally reached Paris. His clothes were wet and ripped but still somehow remained intact. Stubble and several cutes dotted his cheeks after learning the sharp rocks do not make good razors. His blonde hair was a mess and his blue eyes were tired.

He was feeling all sorts of emotions right now: frustration, anger, relief, and most of all, guilt. Some French leader was invading his home right now and he wasn't there to protect it. What would his family think? That he ran off to find some girl who may or may not be alive instead of staying with the people who he loves? As much as he hated to admit it, he loved her more than his own family. Well, he likes his sister more than his parents. She was the one who encouraged him to go in the first place.

It was midday by the time he reached metropolitan Paris. It was truly a fascinating place to live and breathe in. Though Jason couldn't help but think that Vienna was a much better place to go to.

Now, how in the hell was he going to find her in the winding streets?

He sighed deeply and cracked his neck. The things he would do for love. With that, he started off in a random direction hoping to find his love.

/

It was a good thing that he learned French or else he would've been doomed. He walked around for hours asking people on the streets if they've seen or heard of her. He gave them a description: dark tanned skin, brown hair, and eyes like a rainbow as trapped in them. For most of the answers, he got "_non_."

He finally found an answer at St. Peter's Hospital where she worked at. The people there were more than happy to give him her address. As he left the hospital, he could hear whispers and giggling about him.

"A bit weird, but nice," he thought of them as he made his way to her house.

/

It was late at night when he finally arrived. It looked like a pleasant place to live in with its white walls and climbing vines. On his way, he bought a bouquet of red roses which he hoped would appease her. Girls like flowers right? Assuming Thalia gave him the right advice.

His hands shook nervously. Thoughts came in like rapidly and made his head spin. Taking a deep breath, he steeled his resolve. It's just knocking on the door and saying hi to a person that you kissed and didn't bother to show up until five years later. How hard could it be?

* * *

Piper woke up to the sound of a knock on the door.

It was the middle of the night at an ungodly hour and Piper had the urge to just ignore it and go back to sleep. Unlucky for her though, it just wouldn't stop and it was getting _extremely_ annoying. She had half a mind to open the door and punch whoever disturbed her sleep.

Groaning, Piper got up from her comfy bed, went downstairs, and swung open the door.

"What do you want-," Piper stopped mid sentence. Her cheeks suddenly flushed red and her eyes widened.

The man at the door cleared his throat. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and handed her a bouquet with the other. "Ah… _bonjour _Madame Piper. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

An awkward silence passed through them. The only sounds were the crickets singing their song.

He was sweating profusely at her response, or lack thereof. Did he do something wrong? Was this the wrong girl? No, he was pretty sure that this was Piper. He would recognize her eyes from a mile away. He laughed nervously, trying to break the silence. "How have you been doing these past five years? Great, I suppose?"

Piper breathed in deeply. "Where were you all this time? _Where were you Jason?_"

He was taken aback from her response as it was unexpected. He was expecting a "fine, thank you" or maybe an "I'm doing great" but he didn't expect a question. Nevertheless, she had the right to know where he was. It was only fair.

"I was in Vienna, of course," Jason calmly responded. "I live in a mansion in the heart of the city with only myself living in it. I'm doing well financially and publically. Though, probably not the latter anymore."

"And now you visit?"

"The only reason why I didn't come earlier is because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what Jason? Tell me what was so scary about visiting a person that you kissed five years earlier and didn't bother to visit until now? I-I was scared for you Jason," Piper's voice cracked and tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes. "Do you know what five years of _not-knowing_ does to a person Jason? Do you?"

"Well, I, um-, "Jason could barely form coherent words. He felt an overwhelming sense of guilt, sadness, and pity for Piper. "I was afraid that you didn't like me anymore. Five years is an awfully long time you know. A lot of things could've happened during those five years."

Piper looked at him for a long time before finally slapping him across the face.

Jason reeled back from the impact. "Ow! What was that for?" He tenderly rubbed the spot where she slapped him.

"For believing that I stopped loving you," Piper harrumphed. "Ever since you left, the thought of you hasn't left my mind. I think of you every day Jason and the day when I forget about you is the day I will die – and even then I won't forget."

Now it was Jason's turn to blush red and he spewed even more incoherent words from his mouth.

Piper smiled and drew him close. Their faces were just centimeters apart, close enough to see every part of their faces. She noticed a scar on Jason's bottom lip and for a fleeting moment, she wondered how he got it which made the moment that much stronger, the tension was building up until –

Their lips met. The sheer warmth of Jason's mouth sent shudders up and down her body. She threw her arms around Jason's strong neck as she inhaled his musky scent. She felt Jason's arms wrapping around her body, pulling them in tighter.

For the second time in Piper's life, she felt right at home. Right here in Jason's arms as they kissed and embraced each other under the night sky.

* * *

**Kissing scenes are hard to write. **

**This is the final part. There will be no more after this (unless you guys **_**really **_**want me to continue this in which case, you're going to have to wait awhile). **

**Writing this took longer than expected so I'm sorry for the wait. I'm on break but I have a project and a book to read so I was busy doing that (**_**help me**_**). It ends this coming Monday so expect me to go off the grid until God knows when. **

**Bye guys and I hoped you enjoyed the show.**


	3. Homecoming

**I've been hesitant to write this since as much as I love history, the Napoleonic wars ****were ****an absolute pain to learn and write about (so many freaking coalitions), even more so than the French Revolution. Europe was a chaotic mess of duchys, dominions, kingdoms, and empires that constantly changed. **

**I love you guys, but this is going to be the last. I mean it this time. ****Don't get me wrong, ****I'm flattered by all the reviews I got, especially by the anon that thought that I had enough talent to write books. I am working on one right now but who knows if it will ever get published?**

**Let the story begin and end once more.**

**Warnings: time is incongruous, I abuse line breakers way too much, and this is a somewhat inaccurate portrayal of life under Napoleon. **

* * *

Thalia Grace was beyond angry right now and no, it wasn't because her parents were gone again, but because her idiot of a brother managed to slip under her watch and went to God-knows-where. The only good part was that she knew where he was going. On the contrary, it was also the bad part since Austria was in a goddamned war with it.

Ever since Jason returned from France he always had a dreamy expression and lost interest in pretty much everything except staring out a window all day. His injuries were bandaged up well enough but she knew that he didn't do it himself - mostly because he failed a _doctor's course_ when he was in military school.

Thalia figured that a friend of his must've did it for him but upon closer inspection, she saw that the "bandages" were actually torn garments, a woman's by the looks of it. So she jumped to the most logical conclusion, her dearest brother fell in love and left his family and homeland to be with this girl. She doubted the woman was French since Jason nearly failed that course in school but Thalia noticed that his proficiency in the language notably improved after he got back from the country. Okay, so she was French and this girl forced him to learn a language that he considered "completely and utterly useless." Thalia gave her points for that.

(What was it with France and butting into her life? Some years ago, an obnoxious French couple moved into the house next door. All she could hear was sobbing and unintelligible words. Sometimes when the lamenting was too loud, Thalia couldn't concentrate on anything.)

She wanted to bang her head against the wall but more importantly, she wanted to strangle her brother for making an incredibly stupid decision. Five years have passed ever since Jason returned home from France. There was no guarantee that the girl still loved him or that she was in the same place when he last saw her. Then again, he was a boy so that explained a lot. Jason never really explained what the girl looked like besides muttering "beautiful rainbow-kaleidoscope eyes. "

Their father was at some military meeting and would be staying there for a couple of months. Their mother was somewhere in London for the whole duration of Jason's disappearance. They don't know that their son has gone missing, again. It wasn't like they knew the first time happened and Thalia wasn't willing to tell them. She already had enough stress in her life and her mother yelling about how she was an "irresponsible older sister" and she "should keep a more careful eye out," would only make things worse.

It wasn't like Thalia's parents cared anyway. She was more of a mother to Jason than their actual mother was. She raised him for most of his life, she taught him the difference from right and wrong, she made sure that he went to bed with a full stomach and his homework finished. Thalia hoped that she would be able to find him before their parents came back. She will try at the possibility to bring her brother back home risking her own life too.

With that, Thalia packed her things and set off into the night, with the servants' help and brushed up on her French. She managed to persuade them to not tell her parents about Jason's disappearance and told them not to tell that she was going to be looking for him. She resigned her job as a schoolteacher; the education of young minds would have to wait.

She would have to cross the Holy Roman Empire (which at this rate, wasn't an empire anymore) and hope that she wouldn't get captured or killed, which was likely, and somehow make it to Paris where Jason probably was. But to get to there, she can either go by water or by land – both were equally hard.

Thalia decided to go by water. Her father owned a small boat that Thalia assumed would be able to carry her across the border. For once, Thalia was grateful that she paid attention to the sailing class. She would've preferred to go by land since unlike the water; it didn't scare her and was rather predictable. But it was the fastest route and there was no way that she was letting Jason spend more than a year in France.

She departed in July of 1804. Word has it that a man named Napoleon was crowned emperor in France and that he was bringing "great changes" - if great changes meant declaring war on all of Europe. Thalia found the coronation hypocritical. France executed their own monarch for the sake of democracy and now they instituted an emperor a few years after the revolution. She couldn't wait to see how this all plays out.

If Napoleon was the only person standing in between her and Jason, then so be it. The man was either insane, or supremely confident to make a move as bold as that. Thalia gave him some credit for that.

She cracked her knuckles and let the wind blow the sails. She was coming for Jason, and she was going to bring him home.

/

Jason had never felt happier in his entire life, even if his life was constantly in danger just from the very fact that he was Austrian. He heard of the battles waged against Austria and he wished the best of luck for his home country. He felt a little guilty for staying at Piper's house as if he got caught, she's going to be accused of treason against the emperor and sentenced to life in prison or worse - death. He kept a low profile so far by only going out for the bare necessities, but that quickly began to get boring. Jason was a man of action who was always bouncing with energy. At the same time, he was a man of discipline, following orders even if he didn't like the sound of them. He gave his thanks to military school.

He was only twenty-one, having graduated from the institution five years ago. The fundamentals of loyalty, honor, and war were hammered into his mind. He did drills, memorized famous plans made by generals, read "The Art of War" several times over and yet, he threw all of that training away for a girl that saved his life. His instincts told him to run away as far as he can. She was the enemy and a honorable soldier like himself shouldn't be fraternizing with her. If only he wasn't injured. If only.

But he was and that forced him to stay. In retrospect, Jason was happy to be wounded. The only love he knew was from his sister as his parents were never home. Thalia made their gloomy mansion light up with laughter and life. Sure she was demanding and strict, never letting him stray far from her watchful eye, but it was all done with well meaning. Despite her motherly personality, she was more head-strong than Jason was. He remembered a twelve-year old Thalia punching several boys when they stole her silver circlet - a present that he gave her for her birthday. Jason never saw her without it.

There comes a time though, when little siblings are old enough to make their own decisions, and Jason was sure that his time was now.

He wondered how Thalia was getting along without him. He pictured a black hair girl with electric blue eyes cursing him out with her fist held high to the sky. If he ever returned back home, he would get strangled after he received a warm hug by Thalia. Yup, that was just like her. The thought of her brought a smile to his face. Some part of him regretted leaving his comfortable lifestyle in Vienna: the formal parties, the dinner bashes, and having everything handed to you on a silver spoon. Meeting Piper taught him more beyond what his old life ever did, and Jason would gladly trade all of those luxuries away to spend an eternity with Piper.

Unfortunately, she was rarely in the house. She got a job as an governess and worked all day often coming home late, leaving Jason to his own devices. It was terribly boring in the small house and the bird ("Feuilly" as Piper lovingly called it) wasn't much company. He didn't know why she liked it so much since all it did was squawk and bite anyone who wasn't Piper. The dove sounded much more pleasant in the letters that she sent him.

Besides the bird, he had his neighbor to talk to, a thirty-something man named Daniel Chevalier who thankfully, spoke fluent German. He had a wife who was at work and four kids who were at school. He was a nice enough man with all-knowing blue eyes and a fascinating history, but there was an air of deviousness to him. It didn't help that he was a former revolutionary, having beheaded several people. He was the only one who knew besides Piper that Jason did not belong here and despite Daniel's promises, Jason did not trust the man one bit. He recently came over to the house, often making small talk. The topic was as of late, about family.

"I haven't seen mines in such a long time," Daniel said, listlessly waving his hand. "I'm somewhat relieved that I can't see them. When we younger, they used to pick on me all the time."

Jason took a sip of his tea. "'They?' You had more than one?"

"Yes. I was the youngest of six."

He choked and ungracefully spat some of the liquid out. Quickly, he grabbed a napkin and wiped his now stained shirt and his mouth. "Excuse me, but did you say _seven_? I only have one and I can barely keep up with her."

Daniel laughed. "My mother was a busy woman taking care of all of us. We lived in the countryside, making our fortune through farming. Once our parents died, we sold our house, divided up the money, and pursued our own careers. I made myself into a bookkeeper and as for my brothers and sisters, well, I think they're getting along just fine." He shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I haven't seen them in over a decade."

Jason leaned back further into his chair. "Do you ever miss them?"

"Miss them? Sometimes. Living alone gets awfully boring - you should know. After nearly two decades of living in a raucous household, one gets use to all the screaming and yelling. Suddenly, wishing that your life was peaceful and tranquil doesn't seem so great anymore. Before we all went our separate ways, we gave each other locations where each of us can find the other."

"If you miss them, then why don't you pay them a visit? It couldn't hurt."

"I could ask you the same question." Daniel leaned in towards Jason, blue eyes flashing. "You mentioned a sister in one of our previous talks, and you mentioned her with great esteem in your voice. It's obvious that you miss her very much. So I ask you the same question, why don't you visit her? Or better yet, why did you leave her, if she meant so much to you?"

Damn this man and his memory. Jason should be ashamed of himself for letting that slip. He swore to himself that he wouldn't reveal too much about his personal life in fear he might use it against him. Jason glanced at Daniel, an amused expression on his face. Well there's no point in hiding it now.

"The answer is simple. I did it out of love."

"The answer is always that for the youths," Daniel sighed. "For Mademoiselle McLean, I assume? The kind lady who has been sheltering you for the past several months? How did you two meet? A rich French woman turned destitute meeting a runaway son of an Austrian general is a certainly something that must be explained."

"That, is a story for another time," Jason answered quickly, not wanting to derail the subject at hand. "I love Piper with all my heart and all I have to give."

"Would you give her up even if it meant saving the lives of many people? She's quite the beautiful woman under the world-weary face of hers. I wouldn't be surprised if she caught the attention of many men."

Jason felt heat rise to his cheeks. He was conflicted on what he should answer. He truly loved Piper but what would happen if he had to give her up for the greater good? The loyal part of him would say no, while the reasonable part of him said yes. Jason had nothing to offer Piper besides a life of danger and exile, but only around her could he feel at rest. "Well - I -"

"Tongue tied, are we? Forgive me for asking an insensitive question." Daniel's tone indicated that he wasn't sorry at all. He took out a pocket watch and briefly glanced at it. "Well, look at the time. I should get going to work." He bowed respectfully to Jason and picked his hat from the stand. "Goodbye, Monsieur Grace, and have a nice day."

Jason watched him go out and sighed in relief once he left. Talking to the man was unnerving and he didn't want to seem rude to reject him. He was also friends with Piper so that gave Jason more motivation to at least try to like Daniel. Their conversation did make time fly by though and he was grateful for that and once he left, Jason was left with the bird again.

Feuilly chirped, as if to say it wasn't a bad conversationalist and Jason was such a bore to talk to. When they were alone together, all Jason talked about was how there was nothing to do and extolled praise on Miss Piper. It couldn't believe that this man this love-sick managed to capture the heart of its owner. At least the house was always clean since he did nothing but make sure that not a speck of dust was on anything, to make sure everything was perfect when Piper came home.

Jason glared at Feuilly. "Oh shut up."

The bird chirped sadly in response.

/

There are times when Thalia questioned her existence, to question why she travelling over 1,000 km to save her idiot of a brother. The answer was always the same, it was because she loved him. But she wasn't feeling love right now, she was feeling extreme annoyance. The hot July sun scorched her skin and beat down in waves. She took a rest and docked the boat on a grassy shore. Gratefully, she peeled off her shoes and dipped them into the water, swishing her feet back and forth. A large oak tree provided much needed shade and the grass was soft.

The atmosphere was tranquil; Thalia hasn't been this calm since forever in between work and life. Maybe she can take this as a chance to relax or to find her self, like she read in the books at the library. She guessed she recently exited Austria and now in one of the provinces of Holy Rome. She was currently on the Danube river, heading towards a branch that leads to the Main and crossing the Moselle... Paris would be a relatively short walk from there lasting about four days.

She's been out for about three days now, making the whole trip from Vienna to Paris a week. She was making good time.

Thalia got up and stretched, flinging the water from her feet. She spent enough time here and Thalia would've stayed here longer if she wasn't pressed for time. Shame, it was quite beautiful here. Maybe if she had time, she would return here again with Jason and perhaps a picnic basket. And what about the girl? Would she come too? She would cause trouble since she was French... There was also the possibility that Jason might not even _want _to go home.

She rubbed the silver circlet for assurance...What was she thinking? Of course he would. What does Paris have to offer, besides inflated egos and smelly streets? At least that was what she heard when people visited the city. Pah, she'll drag Jason by his ears, nagging all the while, if she has to.

With the thought in her mind, she got the boat ready to sail again.

/

The sound of knocking woke Jason up from his afternoon nap. He jerked up from the chair and wiped the spit off his mouth. Who would come at this hour? The only thing that can wake him up was when Feuilly chirped incessantly for food and he would have to feed it - but the bird was asleep. Piper wouldn't go home for another few hours.

In no way did Jason attempt to answer the door. He wasn't "authentic" enough in accent and mannerisms according to Piper and he wasn't going to risk getting arrested. It was just plain luck that he picked the chair that wasn't visible to the outside.

Outside the bay window, he could see a man dressed in uniform holding a piece of parchment. The man knocked on the door louder and asked if anyone was there. Even from here, Jason could see the irritation on the man's face and sweat on his neck, but he couldn't see what was written on the paper. He felt sorry for the man for being out in such sweltering weather.

Eventually, the man left and Jason was could finally move again, but the air of peace had been broken. Jason's nerves were on the edge now. What did the man want with him? Surely it couldn't be anything important. He crept to the window and saw the man going to the next house and house after that. He heard some words, something about Napoleon and the war...

Yes, that was it. He was recruiting for soldiers.

Jason was relieved that it wasn't about home. At the same time, it caused him anxiety. His thoughts once again went back to his sister and the state of Austria. News has it that his country wasn't doing in the well, which he expected. Austria was the country of music, not one of war. Perhaps Thalia quit her job as a teacher to join the war effort in an attempt to find him. He imagined her holding various soldiers by the collars, demanding information about him, and the image amused him.

How far would she go to find him, he wondered?

/

"I would go towards the end of the earth for him," Thalia thought as she knocked out a soldier and put on his clothes. She cracked her neck and smiled at the sheer of exhilaration of punching someone in the face. She didn't care if it wasn't "lady-like;" social norms were made for breaking, and so were arms.

She landed in France just a few hours ago, only for a soldier to stumble upon her boat forcing her to knock him out. So was this a soldier of Napoleon's _Grande Arm__é__e? _If all of them were like this, then getting to Paris wasn't going to be a problem. But based on the simplicity of his uniform, this was just a lowly foot soldier. If she has to fight through all of the French army's soldiers to get there, then so be it.

The uniform was slightly too big for her, but the rifle was much appreciated, fully loaded and extra ammunition too. Thalia emptied the pockets and found a packet of dried fruits and a photo of his family. An overwhelming sense of guilt came over Thalia, but she quickly dismissed the feeling. Now was not the time to be sentimental. She took the fruits ad left the photo behind. She was sure the soldier would be all right when he woke up, maybe with a headache though.

The river Moselle was in a valley and the slopes were to steep for her to climb. Maybe if she continued to walk down river, she could cross the valley and preferably not to run into anymore wayward soldiers. Four more days, four more days.

/

For most of her life, Piper was lonely. She grew up an only child, raised by parents who were much too concerned for their own appearance than with their daughter. She saw life through a glass window, sheltered and boring. She was surrounded by the finest of luxuries: silk dresses with countless ribbons and bows, servants at her every beck and call, dozens of handsome admirers who wanted her hand in marriage, and many more. She wondered if she joined her parents in escaping the country, will she still live in the dollhouse?

Not for anything will she will trade her current life for that one. Her parents probably forgot that she even existed by now. The last time she remembered talking to them, her mother didn't even know when her birthday was. She was more than happy with what things are now. She had a steady job as a governess and a loving man.

Piper felt a little guilty for keeping Jason inside all day. He hated it, and he knew that she hated it too. But both of them couldn't risk of getting discovered. She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't want him to be seen by the other girls in the city - the girls who have a normal life, the girls who have nothing to lose. She didn't want to admit that she was jealous.

Never mind that, she had a job to focus on. And that job, was to educate children of the upper class.

"What is this letter, Philippe?" She pointed to a letter in a book, a four-year old child with blonde curls on her lap. "What is this?"

"P," the child said, slowly pronouncing it. He looked at Piper for confirmation.

Piper smiled and ruffled his hair. "Very good. It's the letter 'P,' just like your name."

"Yay!" Philippe laughed. "It's like your name too! Piper, Piper, Piper!" He said her name over and over again.

"Calm down. We're almost done. Can you recite the alphabet for me, Philippe?"

The boy nodded his head vigorously, his curls bouncing. He was eager to go. He liked his teacher, she didn't yell at him like the others did, but he liked playing with his toys more. "Yes, Miss Piper! A, B,C -"

_He's an angel, _thought Piper, not paying attention at all to Philippe's recital. _A beautiful and bright child who never experienced the hardships of life, wonderfully ignorant of the evils of society. He'll be successful in life, I can tell. Perhaps he'll be a business man, a politician, or even an army general. How fantastic it would be to raise a child like him... _

"I'm done, Miss Piper!"

She snapped back into reality and smiled at the boy. "Well done. I'm proud of you. We'll continue the lesson tomorrow."

Philippe jumped off her lap and onto the floor. He went into the adjoining room, shouting "mama! I'm done!" An woman with streaks of grey in her dark hair came in. This was Philippe's mother, Mrs. Bernard.

"Thank you for coming here, Miss McLean, said Mrs. Bernard, smiling gently. "My son looks forward every time you visit. Is he learning well?"

"He's a bright child," responded Piper. "We're only two days into the alphabet and he already knows it by heart. At this rate, we'll finish up the lesson within the week." She packed her things and headed towards the door. "Goodbye!"

Mrs. Bernard clapped her hands together. "Wonderful news! Goodbye, Miss Piper, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Piper softly closed the door behind her and headed towards home. It was late in the afternoon and the orange sky was slowly being replaced by the black night. The first stars were beginning to appear. Venus was already there, a shining white dot and the faint fuzz of Jupiter was there too. The weather wasn't as humid as it was in the morning. In fact, it was pleasant.

Her house wasn't far from the Bernard household, maybe about a half a mile. She continued to walk on the stone pavement, admiring the sky and enjoying the weather before if turned to a sticky humidity. The streets were empty besides the shopkeepers closing up and a person walking from the other side.

As they approached, Piper could see the person wearing a too-big uniform with some of the adornments taken off and shoes that flopped whenever he took a step. A tall, black hat hid his eyes. What was this soldier doing? Out all alone with no regiment in sight? Was this was the first time he was in Paris? Was he lost? Piper took it upon herself to help this man and decided Jason could wait a little longer.

She stopped the man in his tracks and gave him a friendly smile. "Hello, sir. Do you need any help with anything? You look lost."

The man jumped at the sound of her voice, but quickly composed himself. Piper saw a flash of blue under the hat and the man looked down again,pausing before he spoke. "Yes, I do actually," he said. Piper noted that his voice sounded like he had a cold. His French had errors that a native speaker wouldn't make and his accent was forced. He wasn't from France, that was for sure. "I am looking for someone who lives here. This is my first time in Paris."

"Paris is a large city, with thousands of people living here," responded Piper. France these days was xenophobic considering it pretty much declared war on almost every country in Europe, so how did a foreigner manage to sneak his way in through the heavily fortified country? She didn't know if this man's intentions were true but she took the off chance that he was. There were still a good number of people out so she can call for help. "Still, I might know the person you are looking for. What does he look like?"

"He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a muscular build, a rather tall fellow who is in his early 20s."

Piper frowned. His description sounded strikingly like Jason. She shook her head. No... there were a lot of "You have to give me more information than that, sir. Your description can fit anyone. Are there any distinguishing features? Scars? Beauty marks?"

The man hesitated before answering. "He has a small scar on his lip."

That was all Piper needed to hear. This "man" was looking for Jason. Piper went through all the people who Jason mentioned that could possibly care that much about him to travel half-a-continent to find him. His parents were out and he didn't mention any close friends... Which meant that there was one left over, one that whenever Jason talked about her, his voice was full of love and admiration.

"I do know your brother, Thalia Grace."

"And you must be the girl that made my brother mad with love." She took off that hat and revealed a messy of shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes the same as Jason. She had a luminous look to her, as if she was the moon. So this was Thalia, but Piper wondered how did she know that it was her that Jason fell in love with?

"How did you know it was me?"

Thalia grinned. "He described you as having 'rainbow-kaleidoscope eyes' and you fit the description."

Piper blushed. "Is that so? I'm sorry for causing you all of this trouble. You must be angry at me for stealing your brother away and making you come all the way over here. Jason misses you dearly and I won't stop the two of you from going back home."

"Hmp. You better. I've gotten numerous sun burns because of you. Still, it's no problem. Love conquers all in the end, no matter if it's platonic, romantic, or familial. You seem like a nice girl and considering that my brother traveled so far for you means you got something right. What's your name, by the way?"

"It's Piper McLean."

Huh, what a coincidence. "...Your parents wouldn't happen to be in Austria, would they? A man with closely cropped black hair and a scruffy beard and a woman who wears way to much make up?"

Piper gasped. "How do you know my parents?"

"Because they've been causing me nonstop headaches for the past few years. I can't believe you're related to them." Thalia shook her head. "They're my neighbors. I guessed all of their lamenting was for you since all I heard from them saying 'she's gone! she's gone!'"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her parents missed her, _missed _her! And they thought she was dead too. Piper suddenly felt guilty for bad-mouthing them. "Really? I don't know how they're going to react when they find out that I'm alive!" Piper laughed and walked ahead. "Well, you want to see Jason, right? He's at my house right now, probably bored out of his mind. Let's go!"

/

Jason heard the door click open and instantly perked up. He had done nothing but sit and stare at the ceiling and Piper getting home was the highlight of his day. Earlier, he prepared tea and cookies for Piper when she got home. He had a lot of time to himself, so why not learn one the essentials to life? At first he burnt the cookies and the water boiled over... but he was slowly getting better at it. This time, the cookies were slightly less burnt and the tea didn't taste like the water from the Seine anymore.

Imagine his surprise when he saw Thalia instead of Piper at the entrance, arms wide open and grinning like a manic.

"Did you miss me, little brother?"

Jason had no words and instead, he ran up to Thalia, hugging her tightly and whispering "I did." He felt comforted in his sister's embrace and a sense of nostalgia came over him as he took in the smell of pine needles. He was reminded of the days when they would play in the woods in their summer house, when their parents were finally home.

He let go and coughed awkwardly. "Ah, hope you're not mad or anything... I'm sorry. Does mother and father know I'm missing?"

"Considering they're not home - _again_, no." Thalia laughed. "And of course I'm angry at you. Do you know how much trouble I went to get here?" She ruffled Jason's hair. "But I'll get to that later. I see you have prepared some refreshments. Fantastic! I'm starving!"

And the three sat around the table, drinking tea, eating cookies, laughing, smiling, sharing stories of each other. This was a family, and everyone felt right at home. One week later, they made preparations to leave France and head towards Austria, where the McLean family reunited and their lives just got a little more brighter.

* * *

**It was fun writing this and if you want more, you can take it upon yourself to continue it. I give you permission to do so. All I ask is you research the time period well and to give me credit. Usually it takes me more than a month to write a chapter of this length and still, _I can't write a good ending. _**

**I modeled Feuilly after my parakeet Beatrice and gave him the name of one of my favorite characters in literature. Like Beatrice, Feuilly also wakes me up from my naps and forces me to do my work. But sometimes Beatrice wakes up the entire household at two in the morning. **

**Sorry for throwing out the names of European rivers at you! Figuring out a reasonable route was frustrating and I based the time to travel on Google maps. Excuse my lack of topographical knowledge. ._. **


End file.
